You're so cute!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to '7 minutes with you'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is a sequel to my story '7 minutes with you!'. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>You're so cute!<strong>

**It's been two weeks and two days since the whole '7 minutes in heaven-thing' and Lilly and Miley have done 'that' with each other every day ever since. Oliver, being the donut that he sometimes can be doesn't understand why his two friends spend so much time together and don't let him join them.**

Miley, Lilly and Oliver walk together on the way home from school.

"See ya tomorrow, Ollie! Lilly and I have some, eh...'girl-things' to do. Yeah, exactly! Girly things." says Miley.

"Are you two gonna hang out without me again? Since the night at Lilly's house you two have more or less thrown me out of the friendship-team." says Oliver.

"Sorry, but Miley and me are going to do some really girly stuff. You don't wanna be a part of that anyway, Oliver." says Miley.

"Guess you're right..." says Oliver. "I'll see you girls tomorrow in school then."

"Bye, Oliver!" says Miley and Lilly in a girly tone.

As soon as Oliver is far away enough to not see or hear them the two girls run towards Miley's house as fast as they can.

"What if your dad and freak of a brother's at home?" says Lilly.

"Chillax, Lils! Dad and Jackson went on a fishing-trip this mornin' and they won't be back before Friday so we have the whole house to ourselves." says Miley.

As soon as they are inside Miley's house they run upstairs to Miley's bedroom.

"Let's get started, girl!" says Miley as she pull off her jeans and her red t-shirt.

"Eeeep! This is gonna be so much fun!" says Lilly with her high-pitched voice that she always use when she's very excited.

Lilly pull off her jeans and her pink top and now both girls are wearing only bra and panties.

Miley put her arms around Lilly's waist and her hands on Lilly's butt and pull her into a hug and then she plant a soft sensual kiss right on Lilly's soft red lips.

"Awww, Miley..." says Lilly in a soft dreamy voice. "My Miley!"

"My cute lil' Lilly!" says Miley.

Miley pull off Lilly's white bra and start to lick Lilly's nipples.

"Oh my gosh! You turn me on!" says Lilly.

"I know what my Lilly like." says Miley.

"And I know what my Miley like." says Lilly as she pull off her panties and gently push Miley to her knees and put her pussy right into Miley's face. "Lick me!"

Miley start to lick Lilly's soft wet pussy.

"Mmm, ya taste so damn good, Lils." says Miley. "Sweet as an angel."

"Awww, Miley!" says Lilly with a soft sensual voice.

After a few more seconds Miley stop licking her friends pussy and says "Now it's **_my_** turn to feel _**your **_tongue down in _**my **_pussy...!"

"Sure, Smiley Miley!" says Lilly as she pull off Miley's bra and panties.

In just a few seconds Miley's on her back on the floor and Lilly start to lick her friends pussy.

"Am I totally soft, wet and mega-tasty down there, Lils?" says Miley with a soft sexy voice.

"Mhm!" says Lilly.

"I'll take that as a yes!" says Miley.

After a few minutes Miley grab Lilly by the waist and spin her around so that she's on top now with Lilly beneath her.

"Oh, you're in heat, Miles!" says Lilly.

"That's what my Lilly love so much!" says Miley.

"Yay!" says Lilly with a smile and give Miley a thumbs-up.

"I love you, Lilly Truscott!" says Miley.

Miley start to rub her pussy against Lilly's pussy.

"Yeah! I love you too, Miley Stewart!" says Lilly.

"Feelin' good, right?" says Miley.

"Awesome!" says Lilly. "You do that so nice, Miley."

"If you're horny then I'm horny." says Miley with a sexy smile.

"Yay!" says Lilly.

"My cute and sexy Lilly!" says Miley as she start to make out with her friend while she still rub her pussy against Lilly's.

"My beautiful and sensual Miley!" says Lilly.

"Oh my gosh!" screams Miley and Lilly at the same time as they feel the magic of the orgasm in their bodies.

"Wow, Lils! That was awesome!" says Miley.

"Yeah, totally!" says Lilly.

Miley and Lilly giggle a little.

"So, Miley my dear...am I your girlfriend now?" says Lilly.

"Yup! You're my sweet sexy little Lilly!" says Miley.

"Awww, Miley!" says Lilly.

"We're perfect for each other! Nobody can give me pleasure like you, Lilly! Who needs boys anyway...?" says Miley as she give Lilly a hot sensual kiss.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: Did you like that...?<strong>


End file.
